The day i became his girlfriend
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: The day I became his girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my love life with rock lee, i don't own the character that is in this story. This story contains hardcore sex, if your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message otherwise have fun and please review.

One day i was walking towards the training field when i heard that someone was using my area for training so i walked over to see who was there and it was my crush rock lee when i seen how hard that he had been training i decided to watch him finish up his training when i heard him ask " is someone there?" I wanted to say something but the words would not come out so i ran off instead while i was running away i looked back and found that he was chasing after me then i got into the forest then i was hiding behind a tree when he suddenly appeared in front of me and asked " why did you run away?" As i was going to answer him he asked " do you like me?" I blushed and said " yes i do like you" then he got very close to me and said " i have known about you watching me for a while now."

When he told me this i almost fainted but then i asked " then why didn't you say anything?" He blushed and said " i thought that it was very cute having you watch me train" then he pinned me aganist the tree and asked " how much do you love me?" I blushed and said " i love you alot" then he leaned in and gave me my first kiss then i tried to pull back a little to breathe but he just pulled me right back when he was done he asked " would you like to be my girlfriend?" I blushed and said " yes i would love to be your girlfriend" then he started to kiss and nibble on my neck when he saw that i was enjoying it he decided to put one of his hands into my pants lee blushed and asked " is it okay if i touch you?" I blushed and said " sure you can touch me" then he started to rub me then he asked " do you want to touch me too?" I blushed and said " yes i want to touch you too" then he asked " can i have one of your hands?" Then he grabbed my hand and put it into his pants and asked " do you like my cock?" I blushed and said " yes it's very big and strong" then he moaned and said " stroke it faster."

I did as he had asked me to do then i felt a sharp pull down in my pants then he looked into my eyes and asked " can i finger you?" I blushed and said " sure but not too rough" as i felt one of his fingers enter me it hurt a little at first but then i got used to it then he screamed " please stroke my cock as fast as you can!" I started to stroke his cock as fast as i could then he started to thrust hips then i felt his finger go even deeper and faster inside me then he screamed " i'm going to cum!" Then i felt his big cock get even harder than before then i screamed " i'm going to cum too!" Then we ended up cumming at the same time then he asked " can i fuck you?" I blushed and said " i'm a little nerivous about this" then he kissed me softly and said " you have nothing to worry about i won't hurt you."

He blushed and asked " can i pull your pants down?" I blushed and said " sure but not too fast" he blushed and said " your too cute" then when my pants were down he asked " can i pull down your underwear?" I blushed and tried to stop his hand but he grabbed that hand and with the other pulled them down he blushed and said " don't be nerivous i love you" as he looked down i covered my face then heard him say " it's beautiful don't hide from me" i put my hands down and seen his face between my legs then he asked " can i lick you?" I blushed and said " sure go ahead" then i started to moan when he licked the top of my vagina then he pushed his tongue deep inside me then he looked up at me and said " you can cum whenever you want to" then he started to suck on my clit very hard then i screamed " i'm cumming!"

Then he lined his big cock up with my vagina and asked " can i put it in now?" I blushed and said " okay but just go slow" then he pushed his big cock deep inside me slowly then i screamed " it hurts!" Then he looked into my eyes and said " it's okay i'm here" then he blushed and asked " are you a virgin?" I blushed and said " yes i only wanted you to take my virginity" He blushed very hard and asked " can i move now?" I blushed and said " sure go ahead" then he started to thrust his hips then he picked me up and placed me against the tree then he started to moan louder than before he blushed and asked " can i cum inside you?" I blushed and said " please do" then he screamed " fuck i'm cumming so fucking hard!" Right after he was done he thrusted so fast that he made me cum so hard when we calmed down i smiled and said " i love you" he blushed and said " i love you too" then he asked " do you want to move in with me?" I blushed and said " sure i'd love to."

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story about my love life with rock lee, i don't own the character that is in this story. This story contains hardcore sex, if your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message otherwise have fun and please review.

When we got to our home lee blushed and asked " do you like your new home?" I blushed and said " no i love it. " Then lee picked me up and carried me into the kitchen, lee let me down onto my feet and said " i will get your bath ready. " So i decided to look around and i ended up going into his bedroom, i started to get very horny then lee called me " your bath is ready. " I walked over to the bathroom and seen that lee was standing in my way then he asked " when your done can i fuck you again? " I blushed very hard and said " sure. " Then i got into the bath and sat there for about an hour thinking about what my lover just said to me then lee knocked on the bathrrom door and asked " are you done yet? " I blushed and said " i'm getting out now but i noticed that he took my towel then i screamed " give me back my towel! " Lee opened the door and said " your going to have to come out of the tube eventually. " When i got out of the tube i decided to try and run into the bedroom and cover up with the blanket but as i was running lee wrapped one of his hands around my mouth and the other was around my waist then he whispered " don't hide your beauitful body from me. "

Then he started to finger me very hard, my lover asked " let me fuck you know okay? " I blushed and screamed " no please! " He pushed me down onto his bed and asked " why are you still this nerivous? " I blushed and said " i'm sorry that i'm so nerivous. " Then lee kissed me softly and said " it's okay i still love you. " My lover layed his big cock on top of my vagina and he asked " are you ready to take my big cock deep inside your tasty pussy? " I blushed and said " don't tease me that much. " Then he started to push his big cock deep inside me, i screamed " not there!" Then my lover blushed and asked " did i find your g-spot?" I blushed blushed and screamed " don't ask that! " My lover smiled and said " i'm going to make this pussy squirt so much. " Lee started to thrust very hard and fast inside me, he started to suck on my nipples then he said " scream my name and beg for me to make you cum. " I blushed and screamed " please lee make me cum very hard! " Lee blushed and said " now thats a good girl. " Then my lover started to thrust as fast as he could until i screamed " i'm fucking cumming so hard! " Lee blushed very hard and screamed " i'm fucking cumming very hard too! " When we calmed down my lover pulled me closer and asked " want to have round 2? "

I blushed and screamed " but i can't! " Lee blushed and said " i'm going to fuck your ass very hard. " I frooze and asked " but why anal sex? " Lee blushed and said " i want to feel every inch of your hot body. " I blushed very hard and screamed " don't fuck my ass too hard! " Lee blushed and said " i'm going to fuck your ass as hard as i want to. " Then lee pushed me down and whispered " i'm going to pound this tight ass so hard until you pass out. " I blushed very hard and screamed " no!" Then lee started to push his big cock deep inside my tight ass very hard, i screamed " it hurts! " Lee leaned down and whispered " it's okay i'm here. " Then i screamed even more " please stop it hurts! " Lee started to kiss me very passionatley until he heard me moan in a very sexy voice. Then my lover asked " are you okay? " I blushed and turned my away but he just moved it right back and asked " please tell me what's wrong sweetheart? " Then lee pulled me even closer until i couldn't get away but i wanted to run away when he tied my hand's to the bed and said " your going to obey or i will have to punish you. "

I tried to fight him off but he just came closer and closer until he was face to face with me and asked " your so cute when your being submissive " i blushed very hard and said " stop teasing me this much. " Then as i was going to pull away from my lover but then he grabbed me and shoved his big cock back deep inside my tight ass. As my lover got up he ripped his big cock out of me and said " get that sexy ass up now " i did what he wanted me to do but then i seen just how hard his big cock was and asked " do you want a blowjob? " Then my lover pulled my head closer and said " suck my big cock very hard " then i started to suck on my lovers big cock when he started to thrust his hip's very fast and he screamed " i'm going to cum! " I blushed and swallowed his cum, he blushed and asked " can i fuck your tight ass again? " I blushed and screamed " but my ass still hurts! " My lover bluhsed and said " it's okay i will be more gentle this time. " I blushed very hard and whimpered " promise? " Lee blushed and said " i promise. " As he was pushing his big cock into me, i started to moan and scream his name until he leaned down and whispered " you really love my big cock don't you? " I blushed very hard and screamed " don't say it like that! "

Then my lover started to thrust his hips very hard and fast until i screamed " it feels too good! " My lover leaned down and whispered " take my big cock deeper. " I blushed and whinned " it feels so good. " My lover blushed and said " what was that, i couldn't hear you. " Then my lover started to kiss and nibble on my neck softly, lee blushed and asked " can i cum inside you? " I blushed and said " sure you can cum inside me. " As my lover thrusted one more time, he blushed and started to cum very deep and hard inside my tight ass. When my lover pulled out he blushed and said " i love you my sweetheart. " I blushed and said " i love you too sweety. " Then we decided to make dinner together but when i got everything thing out to cook, lee wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered " i'm so happy that your here with me. " I blushed and said " i'm so happy to be here with you too. " We started to cook but then i burned my hand " fuck that hurt! " My lover grabbed my hand and started to kiss the burned spot then he got a bandae and wrapped my hand up, as we finished up cooking lee set the table and pulled my chair out, he blushed and said " sit down my sweetheart. " I blushed and sat down then we started to eat when my lover asked " do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? " I blushed and said " sure i was hoping to fall alseep next to you. " He blushed and said " i will clean up so go ahead and get changed for bed. " I blushed and asked " can we sleep naked? " Lee blushed very hard and said " sure i'd love to. " I blushed and walked into my new bedroom, i started to undress when i felt his soft and gentle hands glide across my body, he blushed and asked " ready for bed my sweetheart? " I blushed and said " yes i'm ready. " As i got under the blankets my lover blushed and said " your body is so sexy. " Then my lover got undressed and climbed into our bed, i cuddled up next to my lover and said " i love you sweety. " He blushed and said " i love you too sweetheart. "

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 3.


End file.
